


Sleigh Bells Ring (Are You Listening?)

by BadgerInMySoup



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgerInMySoup/pseuds/BadgerInMySoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there is a Kurt who never met Blaine and a Kurt who is about to. A sequel to Artie's It's A Wonderful Life fantasy and a proper Christmas AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleigh Bells Ring (Are You Listening?)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is of course for the Christmas duet Kurt and Blaine have to sing. I hated this last Christmas episode so I fixed it.

After leaving Lima, Kurt’s life really doesn’t get that much better. Yeah, he’s not under the thumb of the entire McKinley athletics department and yeah he’s living in _New York_ and it’s amazing. And yeah he somehow managed to befriend the resident spinster Rachel Berry and drag her along with him.

Okay fine. It is better. It’s a lot better. It’s mornings in a city that doesn’t hate him for who he is and afternoons at a school that appreciates his talent and nights curled up with someone who likes him enough to stick around. God, of course it’s better.

But it still feels like there’s something missing.

Kurt can never quite put his finger on it. But when he rolls out of bed every morning, the left side always goes untouched. There’s an entire drawer in his bureau that has remained empty since he moved here and there’s spare space in his closer. Whenever he tries to fill any of it, something compels him to stop. No matter how many times he falls asleep on the left side, he wakes up on the right.

Rachel tells him he’s just lonely and fixes him up with various guys she meets at NYADA. They’re all nice and charming and definitely attractive but after a date or two, Kurt just doesn’t feel like moving forward. The closest he comes to an actual relationship is with Adam Crawford, British and charming, leader of his own glee club at NYADA. Things with him actually last.

For a while.

* * *

 

“Tell me again how you got dumped,” Santana says, not unkindly as she stretches out onto the couch next to Kurt.

“Tell me again why you’re visiting me for Christmas,” Kurt says. “I thought we agreed our alliance at McKinley was just that.”

She pats his cheek fondly. “Oh, Kurt. Do you honestly think I would ever forget my favorite fellow gay? I figured you were absolutely bored here with librarian Barbie and desperately missed my company.”

He would never admit it but of course he did. Santana had been the first actual kind of friend he ever made. The first person who didn’t act as though his sexuality disgusted them. The first person to smirk and say, “Yeah? Me too.”

“Rachel’s not that bad,” Kurt tells her, “And Adam was unhappy that I didn’t really see a future with us. He was already talking about _marriage_ Santana, and we’ve only been dating a couple months.”

Santana snorts into her eggnog. “Please, Kurt, if Adam had really been the one, you would have been right there talking about marriage on the second date. If you will recall, I stumbled upon your wedding notebook a few times back in high school.”

Kurt is saved from answering by Rachel bursting into the loft, beaming.

“Kurt, I- oh, Santana. Hello…”

She looks uncertainly at Kurt and he remembers, of course, Rachel had had probably fewer friends than he did. He smiles softly at her and nudges Santana.

“She came all this way to visit both of us, Rachel,” he says and when Rachel shoots him a look, he amends, “Okay, to visit me. But you’re here and Santana’s all ready to get to know you.”

“Yup,” Santana says, toasting in Rachel’s direction. “We can be like bffs or whatever.”

“Right. Well,” she turns back to Kurt and smiles, “I got us a job at the Midtown Mall! We’re going to be playing Santa’s elves! I suppose, Santana, I could get you in as well.”

Santana shrugs while Kurt sits up, looking excited. “Oh my God, our first performance job!”

Rachel nods eagerly and claps her hands together. “It’s going to be the best thing ever!”

* * *

“This is actually the worst thing ever,” Kurt says.

The Midtown Mall is filled with screaming children irate parents and one very late, very missing Sana Claus.

“I’m sure it’s fine,” Rachel tells him. “It will all be fine. He’ll be here and it’s all going to work out.”

Santana scoffs next to her. “Honestly, Rachel, I’m not surprised that this was your idea. Considering how much of a disaster it is.”

“Santana,” Kurt warns as Rachel’s face falls and Santana sighs.

“Sorry.”

Before Rachel can answer, Santa appears suddenly in a small sled pulled by a few mall volunteers. He greets the crowd merrily and almost stumbles out of the sled. When he reaches the trio, they all almost gag at the alcohol reeking from his clothes.

“What are you all looking at?” he slurs. “Especially you, Keebler elf.”

Kurt steps back a little as Santa sways forward but he just grumbles something else and walks off toward his chair.

“Okay,” Rachel allows graciously. “This might be a disaster. Just a little bit.”

* * *

 

When Santa passes out in his own vomit, Rachel finally admits this is all a bad, bad idea.

“We need a new Santa!” she whimpers, pacing back and forth behind the North Pole set.

They can hear parents on the other side getting angrier and angrier and Kurt suggests Santana going out and playing Mrs. Claus.

“Not going to happen,” Santana tells him. “I’ll only play Mrs. Claus to a Mrs. Claus. Plus, I don’t want to deal with children.”

“We’re screwed,” Kurt says. “Absolutely screwed.”

“Maybe not.”

They all look up; Kurt’s mouth drops just a bit. Standing before them, in a Santa suit is the single most attractive man he’s ever actually seen. He has bright, hazel eyes and an even brighter smile and he’s sort of looking right at Kurt.

“Who are you?” Santana asks.

“My name’s Blaine,” he says, finally tearing his eyes away from Kurt. “I’m your replacement Santa.”

Rachel bounces forward and grabs his hand eagerly. “Oh, thank _goodness._ The parents are about to start angry mob, let’s get out there now, right now.”

Rachel grabs him toward the doors and as they walk past Kurt, Blaine catches his eyes and gives him a little smile that has Kurt flushing. Santana comes up behind him and nudges his shoulder.

“Get it, Hummel.”

“Santana,” Kurt says, rolling his eyes. “Please, that is so not even professional.”

She just smirks and follows Rachel and Blaine outside.

* * *

 

Blaine is an amazing Santa.

Kurt barely knows him but watching him interact with every child, watching as their faces light up and he greets them happily and over the top and makes all of their dreams come true, Kurt feels like he could honestly fall in love with this guy.

He can tell Santana and Rachel are equally charmed and he would almost be jealous. Except every time that he can, Blaine keeps catching his eye or glancing over at Kurt. And every time, Kurt feels the same sort of thrill inside him that he can’t really explain. It’s attraction, sure, but it’s something deeper, still, and he can’t quite put his finger on it.

Once everything is said and done, once the parents are happy and the kids are gone, Blaine stays behind to talk to them.

“Thank you so much for showing up,” Rachel gushes. “You have saved us all.”

He chuckles. “It’s really no problem. I just go where the paycheck goes. But you’re welcome.”

“You should really let us say thank you though,” Santana says, suddenly. “How about dinner at our place?”

Blaine blinks. “Well that sounds lovely…but I also don’t know any of you so…”

“I could give you our word that we’re not serial killers,” Kurt says suddenly, a lilt in his voice. “Santa’s elves would never lie to him.”

Blaine looks at him. “I guess they wouldn’t. I would love to come to dinner, Kurt.”

“Kurt’s not the one who actually invited you,” Santana says, in a low amused tone to Rachel, “But okay.”

“Great,” Kurt says a little breathlessly. “Can’t wait.”

* * *

 

Kurt puts on his tightest jeans and most flattering sweater as Santana and Rachel get dinner ready. As he styles his hair in the mirror, he wonders what exactly he’s doing. This isn’t him- the kind of guy to flirt with someone he’s barely even met. But then he remembers the way he felt whenever Blaine looked at him, when Blaine was interacting with the kids.

“Blaine’s here!” Rachel shouts and Kurt hurries out of the bathroom just in time to catch Blaine walking into the loft.

He’s dressed impeccably, bowtie and cardigan and gelled down hair. He looks like something out of a fifty’s Christmas movie and Kurt _wamts_ oh God he does. He clears his throat and walks over, smiling.

“Welcome to our humble abode. It’s not much but-“

“It’s perfect,” Blaine says. “I’m cooped up in a dorm room, trust me. I would kill for this.”

“Oh, where do you go to school?”

“NYADA. What?” Blaine asks when Kurt suddenly just stares at him.

“NYADA? That’s where Rachel and I go.”

Blaine laughs. “No kidding? Wow.”

“I can’t believe I’ve never seen you around,” Kurt murmurs. “I know I would remember you.”

Rachel slips between them with eggnog and chattering away about NYADA and how amazing it is and Kurt forces himself to turn away and head into the kitchen for food.

“If you want me to distract Berry long enough for you to make that happen,” Santana says, “I gladly will.”

Kurt rolls his eyes. “Please, Santana, like that is ever actually going to happen. He’s cute, yeah but he’s leagues above me and-“

“Have you looked in the mirror lately Hummel?” Santana asks. “Because all that baby fat from high school has straight up disappeared. And Blaine over there can’t seem to keep his eyes off you, okay?”

Indeed when Kurt glances over, Blaine’s eyes are on him and he smiles when he sees Kurt looking.

“I can get you condoms if you need them,” Santana adds and Kurt elbows her.

“We’re not friends anymore,” he tells her.

* * *

 

Kurt slips out onto the fire escape after dinner and after the rousing sing along Rachel had insisted on. The cool air feels good on his flushed skin, warm from his dancing and also his daring. He cannot believe he actually danced like that with Blaine, flirting and _grinding_ and everything he’s not.

“This is a nice little escape zone.”

Kurt jumps a little as Blaine crawls out to join him and ducks his head as Blaine stands shoulder to shoulder with him, leaning on the railing.

“I wondered where you went,” Blaine continues softly. “I was hoping I hadn’t scared you away.”

Kurt snorts. “Shouldn’t I be hoping that about you? I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I-“

“You didn’t,” Blaine promises quickly. Then he flushes and looks away. “I mean, um…you’re a great dancer.”

“Oh my God,” Kurt laughs. “No I’m not that was terrible and awkward.”

“It was fun,” Blaine argues, nudging their shoulders together. “I like a guy who can get a little silly.”

“Yeah?” Kurt asks, turning his head to look at Blaine.

“Yeah,” Blaine replies and suddenly his own head is right there, lips millimeters away. “I have a confession to make.”

“You don’t actually go to NYADA?”

“No, I do. But um today at the mall wasn’t the first time I’ve ever seen you.”

“Oh?”

“The winter showcase a few weeks ago? I saw you sing Blackbird and I was just…so in awe. You sounded amazing.”

Kurt blushes. “T-thank you.”

“Watching you sing,” Blaine continues softly looking down, “It was like…it was like I was rediscovering something all over again. Watching you sing Blackbird was this _moment_ for me. That sounds silly, doesn’t it?”

“No,” Kurt breathes remembering how it felt watching Blaine all day, “Not, not at all.”

“So when I saw you at the mall, and Santana invited me over for dinner…I only said yes because I really _really_ wanted to get to know you,” he clears his throat, “You can run away screaming now.”

Kurt doesn’t. Instead, he moves, cupping Blaine’s face and kissing him. Blaine startles a little but wraps his arms around Kurt and kisses back.

If there was ever meant to be a moment for Kurt about anyone, he thinks this is it. Kissing Blaine, being here with Blaine in the middle of a cold New York night, everything suddenly falls into place. The drawer suddenly fills with Blaine’s clothes and the closest is their space and he really hopes Blaine likes to sleep on the left side of the bed because it’s his, oh God it’s so definitely his.

“I don’t usually do this,” Blaine whispers as they pull back for air. “Meet random guys and make out with them. But I just…and you…and.”

“I know,” Kurt whispers back. “I know. Me too. I feel it too.”

Blaine kisses him again and Kurt moans, grips Blaine’s shoulder and whispers against his lips, “Stay tonight. With me, here, stay.”

Blaine pulls back to look at him again in absolute awe. Then he nods and says softly, “Okay.”

* * *

 

Kurt wakes up the next morning feeling heavy and sated and _happy_ so happy it’s unreal. He rolls over and smiles at Blaine still fast asleep next to him in bed, a small smile on his lips looking so perfectly in place in Kurt’s bed.

For a moment, he’s hit with déjà vu; waking up like this to Blaine a million different ways. As younger teenagers, as older adults, as married with children. For a moment, he can see every future he didn’t think he’d ever had and they’re all with the man in his bed right now.

Overwhelmed, he exhales shakily.

Blaine opens one eye and grins. “Good morning.”

“Good morning.”

“I’m really glad last night wasn’t a dream,” Blaine says and he stretches a little.

“I’m really glad this wasn’t all an elaborate scheme to rob us blind,” Kurt counters and Blaine laughs a little.

“Kurt?” Rachel suddenly plows her way into his bedroom partition, “Do you want any-oh.”

“Rachel!” Kurt exclaims, pulling the sheet up further to cover he and Blaine more.

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t. I didn’t…” she’s flushing rapidly and he would think it’s adorable but he’s naked with another guy and the last thing he needs is-

Santana comes up behind her and whistles low. “Damn, Hummel.”

Kurt’s head falls back onto the pillow. “I hate you both.”

He hears them giggle and then Rachel shoving Santana back into living area, the curtain closing behind them. It’s only then that he cracks an eye to look at Blaine, who is trying very hard not to laugh.

“Careful,” he warns, “Or I’ll kick you out of here too.”

Blaine just smiles at him like he knows Kurt won’t and Kurt knows when he’s been defeated.

“Stay for breakfast?” he asks. “Santana is sure to be embarrassing and Rachel meddlesome and-“

“I would love to stay for breakfast,” Blaine says but the way he says it Kurt thinks actually he’d like to stay forever. And Kurt would be perfectly fine with that.

“Awesome.”

“I’m going to get coffee for everyone,” Blaine adds, rolling out of bed and Kurt just watches as Blaine gets dressed. The smirk on Blaine’s face when he turns back lets Kurt know he was definitely aware of his audience. “As a thank you for dinner last night. And for breakfast today.”

He hums a little as he fastens his watch and checks his hair and Kurt recognizes the tune from _West Side Story_ his heart hammering inside his chest as he realizes how perfect this guy actually is for him.

“I’ll go with you. Santana and Rachel are picky about their coffee.”

“Cool,” Blaine says. “And maybe I can try to guess your coffee order.”

“If you can’t, you owe me a Christmas cookie,” Kurt says.

“Okay,” Blaine says suddenly leaning forward to kiss Kurt again.

Kurt giggles and grabs him by the bowtie, dragging him back into bed. They can get coffee and breakfast later. Tis the season to be jolly and Kurt is going to make that happen for him.

As many times as he can.

 


End file.
